Bella: The Chosen One
by phantomorangel
Summary: Everyone is keeping a secret from Bella..but what is it? This secret changes her relatinship with both Jake and Edward. EB with friendly BJ....1st fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiya this is my first fanfic ever (that i've posted). And yes I know it's short, written bad and all that snazzy stuff. But be kind I have no Beta.**

**Criticism appreeciated, but i already have the firts 3 or 4 chaps...so ideas are helpful. **

**Me:**Oh I don't own anyone except Jacob, Right?  
Jacob: What nuh-uh!!!! I belong to my true love...whoever that is. *sob*  
Me:Anywho...without further ado Bella The Chose One

Chapter One: No Peace For One

_____ There he was standing right in front of me, waiting with beckoning arms. As I ran to him, he smiled, but suddenly I thirsted for him. The only light shining on him brightned. His smile quickly turned into a look of fear. As I got closer to him, I started shaking, little tremors that were all too familiar. I jumped and landed on all fours, but instead of hands and feet I saw hairy paws. I ran even faster growling, but I wanted to feast on his blood not tear him apart. I prepared to jump again, just as I realized that i was both a werewolf AND a vampire.______

I woke with a loud gasp.  
" Bella, are you okay?", asked Edward  
'' I'venever been so scared from a dream before."  
After telling Edward about, he siad that has never happened and was probably impossible considering that they were mortal enemies. I left him on my bed to go have my hundreth human moment. I dressed nicely, because today we were going to tell Charlie we are going to get married. As my butterflies calmed while I ate my breakfast, I wondered what Charlie's reaction was going to be. Anger. Joy. Resentment. I shuddered at the thought of him not accepting our marriage.  
Edward stared at me from across the table with his gorgeous topaz eyes only edged with black.  
'' So what's our plan for today?'' inquired Edward, ever so curious.  
'' Well Charlie went fishing so we can't tell him till later. How about we go to our meadow.''

Of course he agreed to that. The drive to the woods was quick so we didn't talk much, and he knew that I got queasy while running. When we got there he chuckled softly, saying, ''Ready to go my speed?'' He had on that crooked smile that I loved so much. I muttered, '' Stupid, shiny, Volvo owner"  
He smirked at the saying I've used so many timed before.  
When the run was over, Edward said to go on ahead, and that he had to go check on something.  
As I ,walk to the meadow unsuspecting I see Jacob Black.  
" Of course the day I need privacy I get none.'  
Jake seemed to be sleeping, but I could tell he wasn't. ''Hey Jake." He opened his and flashed a grin at me for using his nickname.  
'' Hey Bella, how's it goin'."  
I had to say something, I couldn't just ignore him no matter how much I wanted too.  
'' Oh, I'm good. How's the pack?"  
'' Great! Leah had become a great phaser. Speaking of her I have something to tell you.....He paused hesitant. "Never mind"  
''Whaat do you want to say?Tell me now."  
Okay now i was getting ticked not only at Jake but at Edward. Where was he?  
''Well Bella, I'm done let's......Hello dog." Edward had snuck up behind me, slithering an arm around my waist. I had forgotten that vampires can't "see" werewolves.  
" Why are you here?" he rudely asked to Jacob.  
" I'm sorry, I didn't know this was private property. Bella had shown me this place while you had left her.''  
I winced as I saw Edward grimace. He and I both knew that him leaving was the worst.  
"Jacob!" I had to say something. But that was too unexpected.  
" Bye Bells, I'll talk to you when you aren't with that leech. Love you , you better know that."  
He started to walk away but I screamed in my thoughts, '' What did you want to tell me, please, tell me now."  
All he said was, " Wait, maybe Charlie'll tell you."  
I was too confused to say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After calming down, Edward and I spent the day at the meadow, since for

once the sun, was out. I would never get used to how his skin glistens like

diamonds in the sun. Unfortunately, the peacefulness couldn't and wouldn't last.

I don't think I said anything on the way home. all i did was squeeze Edwards

hand over and over. I would probably faint before I even got the words out of my

mouth. As we got out of the car, Edward gave me an encouraging kiss and

said, "No matter what his acceptance is, we'll still get married. It WILL be alright."

As Edward opened the door, I was greeted with the sound of no television

on, and a disgusting smell. When I walked in the kitchen with Edward, I saw

Charlie was "trying" to clean a burned on pan.

"Hey Bella" he called when he saw me , " I have some news to tell you......"

Edward cutted in before I could hear the rest. "Sir, before you say that certain

something, Bella has something she wants to say"

" Um Dad, you've been great to me all these years and I just wanted to say thank

you for putting up with me." Edward nudged me in the side urging me to go

on." And um..... you know I love Edward and all and that's why......Charlie took his

turn to interrupt and just simply stated," Your getting married aren't you.''

"yes sir, we are." Edward finally spoke up. There was an awkward silence, of

course I was my hands.

"Well I think your rushing it, but I approve, I can tell you really and truly love each

other (A/N awww so mushy gushy). Now if you'll excuse me I have some calls to

make." Wow Charlie totally surprised me but before he got upstairs I regained my

voice," Dad what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Nothing important. Good luck Bells." After having dinner with Charlie, I went to

the Cullen's house, and ealized soon it would also be my house for whatever

short period of time that is. After having Alice running around doing ten things at

once, I knew there was going to be alot of work to be done.


End file.
